The present invention relates to user interaction within a programming environment for a computing device, and more specifically, to a programming environment that allows writing to portions of memory and designating the portions of memory as read-only wherein the portions can be reset to enable read and write operations.
Computer systems, processors, caches, I/O device and other devices in the computer architecture access data in memory using one or more memory controllers. The processors can be general purpose and include multiple cores and/or employ simultaneous multi-threading.
Computers systems can utilize an operating system (“OS”) as an interface between their applications and the computer hardware. A workload manager usually manages application programs executing on the computer which can be used to manage workloads. A workload is a computing task that exists with a discrete, isolated and detached set of application logic (with specific policies, rules and behavioral characteristics that can be executed independently.